Mating Season
by ThatOneExorcist
Summary: Many animals have it... and many demons have it too. It may be awkward, especially when the change is as drastic to our lovable friend Rin Okumura. Mating season is here, and since Rin has reached the... mature age, it's his turn to experience it for the first time. Ah... poor Shiemi... Rated M for implied... sexiness, swearing, minor fighting violence. RE UPLOADED, NO LEMON!
1. Attract

So, y'know, my other Ao no Exorcist fanfiction is pretty (really) depressing, and I just wanted to balance it out with some romance. And before you read this chapter and start to get ideas, no, this is not a RinxYukio. It's gonna be a RinxShiemi. Yes, it's rated M for some, ah, _stuff_ later on. No lemons, but some implied sexy stuff. ;) So, just thought I'd let you know. Still going to work on Self Inflicted, but this isn't a one-shot either. It's gonna be a chapter story too. I'll work on both as much as I can. :) Okay, enjoy!

* * *

><p>It seemed like it was going to be a normal day. Yukio was going to have to drag Rin out of bed, force him to get into his uniform and go to school, then he'd have to scold him for being late to Cram School again.<p>

Just a normal routine.

That's what Yukio's thoughts were as he went to sleep, that early spring night, trying to fall asleep all the while listening to Rin's unbelievably loud snoring.

But that's not what Yukio got the next morning.

In fact, it was quite the opposite, it seemed.

* * *

><p>Yukio sat up in bed that morning, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and yawning. He'd been woken up by an odd shuffling in the room. He squinted at the moving figure across the room, but without his glasses-plus the fact that he'd <em>just <em>woken up-his vision was terrible. He could have sworn Rin was up and moving, but his brain must have been playing tricks on him. Rin was never up this early.

He picked up his glasses from his nightstand and put them on. He yawned again, wondering what the unfamiliar noise was, and took another look across the room. Maybe Kuro was playing with a plastic bag or something?

His eyes went wide.

Rin was wearing nothing but a pair of loose dorm pants, and he was rubbing his hair dry with a towel. Had he just taken a shower? Really? Before Yukio even woke up? He looked over as he heard Yukio stand up. He grinned.

"Morning, Yukio! I'm just about to make breakfast. I'll be a few minutes though." He greeted his twin. He walked over to his chair and picked up his uniform, which he'd carelessly draped over the back of the chair, and sniffed it. His nose wrinkled and he looked at Yukio again. "Do we have a spare uniform that's clean? This one's dirty."

Yukio blinked and nodded, dumbstruck. "It's... it's in the laundry room. Don't forget to-"

"I'll put the dirty one in the laundry, don't worry." Rin finished for him. He left the room with the dirty uniform and left Yukio, stunned and dead still, in the room alone. He cleared his throat and shook his head.

"He's... he's probably just a bit sick... I'll have him check his temperature when he gets back." He looked again at the other end of the room and gasped, shocked into silence once again.

Rin's bed was made perfectly, and his school bag was hanging from the bedpost. He walked over slowly and, shaking, he looked inside the book bag. All of his stuff was in there, all his books, school supplies, everything for his high school classes.

Yukio was worried now. Rin had never been this responsible or prepared. He'd never thought his uniform was dirty, Yukio would have to force him to clean it once he started smelling. And he'd never gotten up this early without Yukio making him get up. This was strange.

Yukio got dressed and made sure he had all his stuff ready before heading downstairs, wondering why Rin hadn't come back to the room yet.

He was met by the smell of rice and miso soup. That was the breakfast Rin usually had time to make, and it was there, like normal, sitting on the table waiting for him. Rin was just finishing his food and was just standing up to put his plate away. He smiled at Yukio when he entered the room and put his plate into the sink. He pointed towards the stairs and said, "I'm just going to brush my teeth and get my stuff, 'kay? You don't have to wait for me." He began to make his way to the stairs, but Yukio grabbed his wrist.

"Nii-san, are you feeling alright? Sick, maybe?" He asked. Rin shook his head, looking confused.

"Nope. I feel fine, why?" He questioned, an eyebrow raised. Yukio shook his head and sat down at the table in front of his breakfast.

"It's nothing. You go ahead and get ready, you'll probably be out before me though." Yukio replied, taking a bite of his food. He listened as Rin darted up the stairs, obviously in a hurry. Yukio frowned. He was wondering if there was something that was wrong, Rin normally didn't act like this. He didn't look sick or anything, but still... He shrugged. He'd figure it out later. Right now though, he had to calm down and not worry. He had a test in school tomorrow, they both did. He couldn't afford to be stressed today, while he studied.

He heard Rin dash back downstairs and he looked behind him, only to see a quick blur of his brother as he made his way to the door. Why was he in such a hurry?

"Bye, Yukio! See you at school!"

"Bye, Nii-san, have a nice...day?" He finished as the door slammed shut behind Rin. Yukio sat there, stunned. He rolled his eyes. "He's going to be fifteen minutes early for his first class... what is he thinking?" He muttered and turned back to his food.

* * *

><p>Yukio sighed as he walked out of the school building, thanking the world that it was lunch time. He'd just gotten out of a two hour study period, for the test, and he was exhausted. He'd been trying to keep an eye on Rin whenever he could, but whenever he caught a glimpse of him, he was either studying hard or eyeing the girls around him.<p>

He sat down on the bench he usually sat at and opened his bag. He took out his bento that Rin had made the night before and opened it. He was about to start eating when he heard a laugh. He looked up, startled. That laugh... it seemed like it should be familiar, but it wasn't. It was so...

Yukio's jaw dropped.

Well, this wasn't a scene he normally saw, and now he knew why the laugh was and wasn't familiar at the same time.

It was Rin...

With three girls crowded around him, and he was acting strangely. He was more composed, he was less silly and frantic, and he wasn't flustered at all. All of these things were so not Rin. Yukio frowned. He was really worried now. Rin was either up to something, or he was being influenced by something. Both were bad. He had a bad feeling about this. He didn't know why, but he had the feeling that something was going to go wrong.

"Ah! Yukio!"

Yukio snapped out of his thoughts by his brothers voice. Why was it deeper than normal!? He had literally changed overnight! And was he taller? He mentally kicked himself and told himself to pay attention. His brother called him, respond. He smiled.

"Hello, Nii-san. How was last period?" He asked nonchalantly. Rin walked over, waving good-bye to his new admirers. He grinned and gave Yukio a thumbs up.

"It was great! I got a lot of work done. Should I even bother asking about you?" He joked. Yukio nodded. Why wasn't Rin bragging about the girls? That would've been a very Rin-like thing to do. Yukio pushed the thought aside.

"Well, I got a fair amount of studying in as well. I'm glad to see that you're working hard, Nii-san." Rin nodded and was distracted by a girl from his class walking by. He seemed like he had been about to answer, but he seemed caught up in the way she walked. Yukio stared in shock. Rin's eyes held an emotion that Yukio had never seen there before. They glinted and his pupils dilated instantly. Yukio had seen it before in the older boys in the school.

Lust.

Yukio raised an eyebrow as Rin snapped out of the apparent "trance" and quickly said good bye to him. Yukio watched as he ran up the the girl and started walking beside her and started talking, earning a giggle from the flustered girl.

Yep, Yukio was convinced now. Something was up with Rin.

And he had a feeling it had something to do with his heritage. He didn't know why, he just did.

He was going to have a talk with Mephisto.


	2. Flirt

Rin breathed out as he entered the dorm. He had around ten minutes to get ready for Cram School, and he was exhausted. He'd done a great job today, he was ready to admit that, and he deserved a rest. He really needed a shower though, he was sweaty from his run home. He felt like he needed to get everywhere in a rush today. He couldn't pinpoint where the feeling was coming from exactly, but he thought it had something to do with wanting to get to Cram School. Which was ridiculous, of course, but that's how he felt.

Yukio had gone straight to Cram School, to get some stuff ready, and so Rin had gone home alone. He climbed the stairs and dropped his school bag off at his room, took off his sweaty clothes, got into a pair of loose pants, and left the room with them. He went to the laundry room, tossed the dirty uniform in the washing machine, and snatched up a clean spare. They had about five spares, so he figured it was fine to take one. He took the uniform to the shower room and set it down on a bench. He stripped out of his pants and boxers and got into the shower.

As he scrubbed himself off, he couldn't help but wonder why everything was going so well with him today. Girls had practically flocked to him, he felt that he'd done well on all of his work, and he'd managed to not get one dirty look from any of the teacher today. That was fine with him, but he really couldn't help wondering why he'd become a chick magnet over night.

He stepped out of the shower a few minutes later, feeling cleaner, and dried himself off. He got into his new uniform, and looked up at the clock. His eyes widened. He only had five minutes to get to Cram school.

"Dammit! I thought I was good time wise!" He cried out. He dashed out of the shower room, headed to his dorm room, and grabbed his bag for Cram School. He searched frantically for his keys and eventually found them. They'd fallen behind his bed. He took them with him and darted out into the hallway. He had to find a door that was locked. He usually used the broom closet, but in his hurry, he'd forgotten where it was.

Finally, after two minutes of searching, he was already late when he found it, a locked door. He took out his Cram School key and unlocked the door. He opened it and stepped into the red and black hallway. He closed the door behind him, ran his hand still wet hair and ran down the hall to his classroom. He opened the door as quietly as possible, but he still caused all the heads in the room to turn towards him. He grinned lopsidedly at Yukio.

"S-sorry, Yukio. I had to take a shower." He said. As he spoke, a drop of cold water dripped down his spine, causing his to shiver and arch his back ever so slightly. He thought he heard someone behind him make a tiny noise, but when he looked, Shiemi and Izumo, who sat nearest to him, were now intently focused on their work.

Yukio sighed and gestured for him to come over. Rin walked up to him, and he was handed a piece of paper. He leaned in and whispered almost inaudibly, "Are you absolutely sure that you're feeling okay, Nii-san?" Rin looked at him, confused. Why had Yukio been acting like this all day. Nothing was wrong. He felt great. He was happy, he was awake and alert, and his day had been amazing. Nothing could be better than this.

He took the paper out of his brother's hand and gave him a thumbs up. "Seriously, I'm fine. Stop worrying!" He said quietly before walking back to his seat next to Shiemi. He smiled at her and blushed and looked away. He narrowed his eyes and allowed his eyes to travel down past her chin, gaze sweeping over her collar bone. Her shirt was unbuttoned slightly, and her bow was forgotten on the table. He didn't blame her, it was hot in the room. And he wasn't about to complain. He licked his lips, which had suddenly become dry, and turned to his work.

He thought about pinning his hair back, but he didn't think it would be the most attractive look.

He blinked.

Wait, why was he thinking about looking attractive?

That wasn't usually his top priority.

He glanced at Shiemi again. She was working on the paper, but she was still pink in the cheeks. He looked at his paper again and started working. He just had to focus on his work for now. His grades had been bad the past couple weeks, especially bad, and he needed to work harder.

* * *

><p>Rin sighed and put his pencil down. He leaned back in his seat and looked around. It seemed like he and Suguro were the only ones done so far. Suguro was looking at him in shock. He'd usually always been the last one to finish, or close to last. Rin gave him a smug look and closed his eyes. He could take a quick rest while he waited for the others to be done.<p>

Or...

He opened his eyes ever so slightly, so he was just looking through his lashes, and eyed Shiemi again. He watched her chest rise and fall and sucked in a breath. He grinned and closed his eyes again. His tail slipped out from behind him and quietly moved under the desk. Shiemi yelped as it curled around her calf, the soft tip brushing her thigh. She looked at Rin, startled, and he stared evenly back before giving her a smirk. Shiemi pursed her lips and went back to her work. Rin watched her pencil move as she answered the last question and set it down next to her paper. She was still bright red, and she avoided his face, but he could tell he wanted to look at him. He didn't know how, but he could tell.

"Okay everyone, please bring your papers up to me." Yukio's voice jolted Rin out of his thoughts and he stood up, untangling his tail from Shiemi's leg and grabbing his paper. He, along with the others, brought his paper up to Yukio and took his seat. He turned around on instinct and caught Izumo staring at him intently. He grinned at her and she, to his great surprise, flushed and looked away. He looked back at Yukio and focused. He seemed like he was about to speak.

"Today, we're going to go on a small mission. There have been a few abnormal traffic accidents in the next town over, and one of our exorcists said he spotted a demon around that area, so we're going to go check it out, and if we find it, we're going to exorcise it. It's, according to what they saw of it before it escaped, was only a lower class demon. It seems it's only capable of causing accidents." He said. He closed his book and tucked it away under the desk and continued. "Meet me in the courtyard in fifteen minutes please. If you need a weapon, you know where to get it." He said. He left the room, leaving us all alone.

"Well, that was a surprise." Shima joked. Konekomaru nodded.

"Mm. We usually have a day in advance. This certainly was unexpected." He agreed. Bon shrugged and stretched.

"Ah, don't complain. We'll all get a chance to move around a bit. We haven't had a mission in about two weeks now, right?" He frowned, then nodded, confirming it to himself. "Yeah, about two weeks. It'll be fun. And it's not too hard either. Perfect." Rin laughed.

"That's surprisingly lazy for you, isn't it, Rooster?" He teased, putting his feet up on the desk in front of him. He snickered at the reaction he got from his friend.

"Don't call me lazy! And don't call me Rooster either!" He said angrily, pointing at him threateningly. Rin laughed again and closed his eyes.

"Whatever, Rooster." He grinned as he heard him stand up suddenly, only to be held back by Shima and Konekomaru. He opened his eyes and looked at Shiemi. He moved his tail up to touch her shoulder and snapped his eyes shut again when she whipped around to stare at him.

"Rin!" She scolded. He opened his eyes again and gazed at her with fake innocence.

"What is it, Shiemi-chan?" He asked, his voice deeper than normal. When there was no answer, he smirked and leaned forward. "Too busy staring into my eyes to speak?" He almost whispered. Shiemi gasped, but didn't move away. There was a silence in the room as Rin's blue eyes pierced into Shiemi's green ones. Dead silence.

"H-holy shit... is he... is he actually flirting with her?" Bon murmured not-so-quietly to Shima and Konekomaru. Rin looked over.

"Yeah? So what if I am?" He challenged. He stood up, tucked his hands into his pockets, and walked out of the room, but not before turning and winking at the flustered blonde. He walked down the hallway, his head held high. He had a feeling he'd done well. He'd never been good with flirting, so he didn't really know, but still. She'd been blushing, right? And even Bon had recognized it as flirting, so... Rin thought he did pretty well.

"Rin!"

He blinked and turned around, surprised. Shiemi was running after him. She stopped in front of him and stood there panting. He waited patiently for her to catch her breath.

"Were... were you really flirting with me?" She asked him. Rin smiled. He touched her cheek lightly, moved down so his lips brushed her ear, and replied so quietly, she could barely hear him.

"Well, you tell me." His breath tickled her ear and she shivered. He grinned and straightened up. His heart was pounding and his tail moved on it's own. It moved towards Shiemi and twisted around her wrist. She looked down at it and bit her lip. Then, blushing, she turned away.

"S-see you later then!" She managed to say. Rin smirked. He could feel her embarrassment and happiness coming off of her in waves, as if he had some kind of sensor in him. He knew she liked him, well, at least now he did. That was all he needed to know.

* * *

><p>"Nii-san! Come on, stop stalling and get serious!" Yukio shouted at his brother in impatience. Rin scowled at him and lunged towards the demon, slashing with his flame clothed sword.<p>

"I'm fuckin' workin' on it, Yukio! It's harder than it looks!" He yelled back. The demon was bigger than it had looked before, at least middle-class. It was some kind of ghoul, a bunch of different animals patched together and reanimated. It was fast, and it was strong. Rin was having a little bit of trouble with it, but he'd get it eventually.

Suguro had to take Shima back to the Academy infirmary, due to a severe blow to the head. Konekomaru and Izumo were working on tiring out the demon, and Shiemi was attempting to capture the demon's feet in a tangle of vines. That left Rin and Yukio to deal with the actual exorcism, but it kept dodging the bullets and sword strikes with deft movements.

Rin huffed in satisfaction as he finally got a hit on the demon. His elation was short lived, however, as not ten seconds after his success, he heard a scream close by. Time seemed to slow down, and he looked towards the shrill sound.

Shiemi had been slammed to the ground by the massive tail of the demon, and she lay, unconscious and bleeding, on the pavement.

Rin stared, eyes wide, stock still.

Then, he roared.

The blue flames grew around him, higher and higher, hotter and hotter. His irises went jagged, and he lunged at the demon with a new ferocity. The sword cut through the flesh of the demon like a hot knife through butter. The demon dissolved into a black dust that turned to ashes in the flames. Eventually, they died down and Rin dropped his sword on the ground. He ran towards Shiemi, kneeling down beside her and lifting her onto his lap. He gently slapped her cheeks, but she didn't wake up. He noticed the blood seeping from the back of her head and his breath caught in his throat.

"Nii-san! Let go of Shiemi!"

Rin looked up, eyes glowing red and blue. Yukio stood, both guns aimed at his brother. Izumo and Konekomaru stood back, letting Yukio do his job. Rin snarled at Yukio, not recognizing him as his brother and tightened his grip around Shiemi's waist.

"Get away from us!" Rin shouted. Yukio's guard went down for a moment. The last time Rin had gone out of control, he hadn't been able to speak. This was strange. He regained himself just in time. He dodged a column of flame and fired a shot at his brother, but he was already gone, and so was Shiemi. His arms dropped to his sides and he frowned. He knew that Rin wouldn't harm Shiemi, but he was worried. Shiemi was hurt, and Rin was acting strangely. He turned to the two other young exorcists, who stood in a shocked bewilderment at what had just happened.

"You two go back to the infirmary to get your wounds tended to. If you need me, call me, I'll be with Sir. Pheles." He told them. They nodded and turned to leave, but Konekomaru paused.

"M-mr. Okumura... what's wrong with Okumura-kun? He's been... weird all day." He asked hesitantly. Yukio sighed.

"I don't know myself, that's why I'm going to talk to Sir. Pheles. Don't worry, I don't believe Rin will hurt Shiemi. Go on back and worry about yourselves, if you have to worry about something." Konekomaru nodded again and he and Izumo started heading back in the direction of the nearest building, where they could get access to a locked door.

Yukio whipped out his cellphone and dialed Mephisto's number. He held the phone to his ear and waited while it rang. At long last, Mephisto picked up.

_"Moshi moshi! Who is this?"_

"Sir. Pheles, I need to talk to you about Rin. Can I come to your office?"

_"Come on over, Okumura-kun, I'd love to talk about my little brother. Especially in this time of year..."_ Mephisto trailed off, amusement hinting in his voice. Yukio blinked.

"What do you mean, 'this time of year?'" He pressed. Mephisto laughed.

_"Come on over and we'll talk. I look forward to it."_


	3. Lust

**Hey... this is the edited version, with no graphic lemon... it's implied, but if you wanna read the... smexier version, go to my profile page, and there's a link to the Quotev version. K bai.**

* * *

><p>"Sir Pheles?"<p>

Mephisto looked up from his desk, where he'd been scolding the hamster-fied Amaimon for getting crumbs on his desk, and grinned to himself. This was going to be a fun talk. "Come in, Okumura-kun!" He crowed, leaning back in his chair and trying to hold back his excitement.

The door silently swung open and Yukio stepped in. He closed the door behind himself and walked forward so he was standing stiffly in front of Mephisto's desk. His expression was blank, as it always was, but his eyes displayed his worry. "I'm going to get straight to the point, Sir Pheles. Rin's been behaving... strangely, all day long. And just about ten or fifteen minutes ago, he went berserk during a mission and disappeared with Moriyama-san. But he was able to communicate while being taken over, and that's never happened before. You seem to know something about his condition, so-" He blinked as he was cut off my Mephisto's hysterical laughter. He waited impatiently as Mephisto calmed down enough to speak. He wiped a tear from his eye and leaned forward across the desk before he spoke.

"I don't think I've ever heard it called a 'condition' before. How amusing." He smirked. "Before I tell you what is 'condition' is, I think I should tell you a small fact about the more powerful demons of Gehenna. You may or may not know this yet." He gestured to the chair near his desk, and Yukio sat down, wanting to get to searching for Rin as soon as possible.

"It's much more distinct in humanoid demons, such as your brother or myself. There are two types of demons; the more human ones, and the more... wild animal ones, I guess you could say. Now, Okumura-kun," He started, raising an eyebrow. "I'm sure you could tell me what happens to most Assiah mammals during a certain season." He teased. Yukio frowned.

"I'm sorry, I'm not sure what you're trying to say, Sir Pheles." He said. Mephisto sighed and rolled his eyes.

"My dear Okumura-kun! I thought you were exceptionally smart!" He waggled his finger at him and continued. "Mating season! Your brother is half demon, and he seems to have inherited the more wild qualities of his father. His mating season appears to be during this time of year! He'll be acting a lot more mature than normal, and he'll be sending out a lot of pheromones." He exclaimed with a laugh. Yukio stood up abruptly, shock apparent on his face. So that's why! No wonder girls were practically flocking to him! Wait. He took Shiemi with him... did that mean-

"You don't mean- is that why he took-" He started. Mephisto interrupted, his expression suddenly a bit more serious.

"Tell me this, Okumura-kun; was Moriyama-chan injured in anyway? Or did something happen that could have worried your brother?" He inquired. Yukio thought for a moment.

"Y-yes. She was knocked unconscious and was injured." He answered. Mephisto waved his hand dismissively.

"There you go. Rin-kun probably has her in a safe place and helping her recover. After that though, I think that you should leave them be." He said vaguely. It took Yukio a moment to process the minimal information, and when in clicked, he couldn't help but blush a bit.

"Is he going to-"

"Not without her permission. But Moriyama's obviously... attracted to Rin-kun. You can practically smell it. And your brother probably _can _smell it. Judging by his extreme reaction to her being hurt, he's probably chosen her to be his mate. That's fine though, she'll be okay with whatever happens." He looked up from Amaimon at the sound of Yukio heading for the door. "You really shouldn't go find them. Just let whatever happens happen. It's for the best." Yukio paused with his hand on the door knob.

"But what if he-"

"He won't do anything without her permission. Demons aren't completely heartless, you know. And I have to say, Rin-kun is probably the most human-like demon I've ever met." There was silence in the room before Yukio opened the door. "Don't look for them. That's an order, Okumura-kun. If you happen to interrupt them while they're doing something, Rin-kun could very well go on a rampage. Besides," He smiled devilishly. "wouldn't it be just a _bit _awkward to do that to them?" Yukio froze, and Mephisto could feel his embarrassment rolling off the young man in waves. The teen turned around and adjusted his glasses.

"But they're both too young to engage in that type of activity."

"They're both seventeen, nearing eighteen. I think they're old enough. Now, I suggest you go and either explain what's happening with Rin-kun to your students, or tell them some lie." Mephisto waved good-bye and winked mischievously. "Tell Rin-kun congratulations for me!" He joked. The door closed, a little harder than normal for Yukio, and Mephisto chuckled. "I wonder what those two are doing right now?" He mused. Amaimon bit his finger and earned a yelp from his older brother. Mephisto sucked on his bitten finger and flicked Amaimon. "Don't be jealous. Just be patient, I'll get you another hamster for you- OW! Stop that!"

* * *

><p>Rin rubbed his head, trying to rid himself of the headache he had. It was better than before, but it was still pretty bad. He had found himself sitting here, in the middle of the forest, with an unconscious Shiemi laying in front of him on a cushion of moss. He didn't have the slightest clue about what happened. All he knew is that his flames were dancing along his arms when he'd woken up from whatever trance he was in.<p>

He closed his eyes and tried to remember what happened. He could recall fighting that demon on that surprise mission they were on, but he didn't remember defeating it, and he didn't remember running from the fight. He'd never done that before though, not when his friends were in danger, so the demon must have been dealt with.

It still didn't explain how he ended up alone with Shiemi in the middle of the woods.

He looked around, wondering where in the hell they were. It wasn't the woods near True Cross Academy, it was too young a forest. The sun was shining brightly through the green leaves of the trees.

Wait.

It was early spring, and there was still snow on the ground! The leaves weren't even out yet! Did that mean he'd used his key somewhere in his blackout that had taken them to some random place? In another country, maybe? What the hell had he been thinking?! And how had they gotten into the woods? Had he opened up a door somewhere in the middle of a town and managed to get here, bloodied and bruised and carrying an injured girl, without attracting a crowd?

He huffed and punched the ground. God, this was so damn confusing! Oh well, what mattered was getting Shiemi to a hospital, or back to the school's infirmary or something! She was badly injured.

He let his eyes trail back to his crush, and found himself staring in no time. Despite the situation, he couldn't help but notice how damn sexy she was. Her healthy figure, not too skinny, but slim, the way her body curved. And her uniform was ripped in all the right places from the fight. He felt his breaths quickening and his heart rate sped up.

He reached over and gently stroked her hair, smoothing down the ruffled, silky blonde strands. He smiled and his heart pounded. On instinct, he let his flames spark to life on his fingers and allowed them to travel across Shiemi's head to the wound. He watched, strangely un-surprised as the blood stopped flowing and the cut closed up. He looked around carefully for other injuries and healed them as he found them. Only after Shiemi had been returned to full health did he realize that he had just healed someone using his flames. He grinned. Now he had something to rub in the other's faces.

He was snapped back into reality when Shiemi whimpered. He bit his lip and scooched a little closer to her as her beautiful green eyes opened. Her vision seemed to clear after a moment, and she focused her gaze on Rin. She smiled.

"Hi, Rin." She murmured quietly. She sat up, but Rin placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Shh, you'd better not move too much, Shiemi-chan. You've only just been healed." He cooed. An unfamiliar feeling was invading his mind. He was seeing Shiemi in a new light, for some reason. She wasn't just sexy now, she didn't just have a nice body. Her eyes shone with life, her hair splashed across the vibrant green moss like a golden waterfall, and now that he was this close, he could see a spray of almost unnoticeable freckles across her nose and cheeks. He breathed out in awe and let his eyes rove over her face.

She was beautiful.

He didn't know why he'd never seen her like this before. He felt ashamed that he'd let her real image slip his mind like that. And for how many years? Two? Three? About that.

"Rin? Is there something wrong?" Shiemi rasped. Rin snickered. Was it that obvious he was staring? Probably.

"No... you're just too beautiful to take my eyes away." He confessed. Shiemi smiled, confusing Rin. He would've thought that saying something like that would've made her blush and scramble away. But that's not what happened.

He didn't know what was happening until it did. One moment her confused face was three inches from his, and the next moment, her lips had covered his in a soft kiss.

He blinked. He was not expecting that. Was it him who kissed her? Or had she kissed him. Oh well, he didn't care.

He kissed her back, pushing her slowly back down to the cushioned ground. Moss tickled his bare arms like feathers, but that wasn't what was making him shiver. No, it was the way Shiemi was moving. He moved so that his legs were on either side of Shiemi's waist and pulled away for a breath. They stared at each other for a moment before they closed the space between them again. Rin's fingers moved on their own and found their way to Shiemi's shirt buttons. He began to undo them, and Shiemi didn't do anything to stop him. In fact, she moved her hips up to grind against his. Rin gasped and finally finished getting her shirt undone.

What was this? It was like they were both drunk. They were both acting like different people! This was unlike both of them. Especially Shiemi. Where was that adorable, shy girl Rin knew? Was she possessed? No, Rin could tell it was still Shiemi. But those eyes that raked over his body with lust weren't familiar. But he knew that he probably had those same eyes. And he wasn't going to complain.

He sat up and kept his eyes on her as he began to take off his own shirt. Shiemi watched intently as he slowly took his tie off and let it drop to the ground next to them. He eyed her chest briefly, that smooth, un-scarred, pale skin. He smirked as he imagined taking off her bra and touching her. If they were going to go this far, he was going to make her feel as amazing as he could.

He trailed kisses down her neck and left another love bruise on her collarbone before moving downward to move on to more... sensual things.

(Mer, awkward line break/transition! lol)

.

.

.

He kissed Shiemi softly and laughed breathlessly. He forced himself to keep his eyes open and he sat up.

"We... we should probably get into our clothes before... before someone finds us." He managed to say in between heavy breaths. Shiemi gulped and nodded. Rin let her get up, but he stuck close to her as they got back into their clothes. But as soons as they were fully clothed again, they collapsed against each other. Rin sat down and pulled Shiemi down with him. They leaned against a tree and sat in silence. Not awkward, not upset, just calm silence.

Rin buried his nose into her neck and breathed in her sweet scent. That smell of garden flowers, earth, and something musky that wasn't there before. Was that him? Did he smell like that?

He breathed in deeply and felt himself fading off into a dreamlike state. Why was he so tired? Oh, right. He had been in a fight before, then he had probably run away carrying Shiemi or something, and then-

He blushed. Why blush now though? All through the time it had been happening, he hadn't felt embarrassed. But now...

He suppressed a yawn and closed his eyes. It was no use thinking about it. It had happened, and it was over. He smiled into Shiemi's warm skin. He could practically see the bond that had formed between them, and that feeling was better than any feeling he'd ever experienced.

He sunk down into sleep, breathing in the scent that was his new lover. At least, that's how he felt. Although, he was pretty sure that's how it was. Something told him that things were going to change between them, and it definitely wasn't for the worse.

Obviously, it was going to be for the best.


End file.
